DE 10 2009 027 307 A1 describes a multiphase DC/DC converter. Each phase has a dedicated current sensor that supplies current values to a converter control element. The current control element generates on the basis of a reference current and received current values, gate driver signals for switching the phases. In an alternative arrangement, only one current sensor is provided, which measures the total load current and hence generates a current information signal for the load current that is obtained from the summated load current of a multiplicity of phases.